Guren's New Sister
by Yuuki Hitsuguya
Summary: 14 years. That's how long it took the police to find out that my parents abused me. They take me out their custody and into a family called the Nashes. The thing is, I have a younger brother to look after. Going to be rewritten.
1. Prologue

Guren's New Sister

Prologue

Pain. That's all I know. I hear the crack of the whip and I cry out.

"YOU STAY QUIET!" My mother yells at me.

My dad cracks the whip once more across my bare body. Tears form from my eyes and I cry out in pain again.

Banging. I hear banging on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP OR WE WILL KNOCK YOUR DOOR DOWN BY FORCE!"

But my mom and dad don't listen. My dad hit me with the whip once more and the police break the door down. They all filed in and wrestle my parents to the ground. The chief of the police squad orders the men to take them to jail. With one and of their heads on unison, the policeman grab my parents and force them outside. The chief stops and looks at me on the floor. His eyes soften and he kneels down to look at me.

"Hi. I'm Chief Yagami and I'll make sure those terrible people won't bother you again, okay?" He says to me softly.

I look at him and gave me a slight nod. He smiles softly. Chief Yagami takes a towel and wraps it around my body. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out the house. This will probably be the last time I'll look at that house.

* * *

"Did you hear about the girl that was tortured and abused by her parents?" One said to another employee.

Mr Nash looks up from the paperwork that he was doing.

"Yea I heard. What awful parents!"

Mr Nash looks thoughtfully up. 'Maybe I'll go visit her with Guren." He thought. Mr Nash shakes his head and gets back to doing his paperwork.

* * *

Guren and the gang are walking to his house, talking about the awesome time they had on Quarton.

"Remember when I took out Slyger with just one hit!" bragged Ceylan.

Guren sweat dropped but nodded. They walked in through the front door when they hear Mr Nash call for Guren.

"That's weird. He's never home when get back from school." Guren thought aloud.

The four of them head onto the kitchen to see Mr Nash standing in the living room.

"Hey there boys. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes please." He said coolly.

They looked at each other nervously. Did they do something wrong? They sat down and looked at Guren's dad, with open ears.

"Well I don't know if you had head this at school or not, but a girl was found last night by the police and her parents abused her. She's currently at the hospital and the adopting agency wants some people to visit her. So I was going to go and was wondering if you guys wanted to go as well." He explained.

Chooki was the first to respond.

"I would like to go."

That pretty much summed it up for the rest of the boys, all of them wanted to go. So with that, they went to the hospital, Hoping to meet the young girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my next chapter! Just so you guys know, I mention The Blacklist in my chapter and that is one of my favorite shows! My character has long black hair and orange eyes. I normally wear an orange or dark red shirt, dark colored jeans, and black boots. I don't own Tenkai Knights our The Blacklist! I Only own my own character. Enjoy! **

* * *

Guren's New Sister

Chapter 1

I watching my favorite show, The Blacklist, when I hear a knock on the door. Wondering who it is, I pause the tv and walk to the door. Standing there was a man in his 30's with four young kids that looked to be around 12.

"Hi! Are you Sayomi?" The man asked.

I nod my head. I step aside and gesture for them to come in the room. The man nods and enters and the 4 boys do the same. I lay back down on the bed and the man comes and sits down on a stool, next to the bed.

"Again, hi. I'm Mr. Nash and this is my son, Guren." He says gently.

I look over him and one of the boys waved at me and smiled. Guren has black and red hair and he's wearing and red shirt with a white one underneath, grayish-blue pants, and red shoes.

"Hi! These are my friends Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa."

The 3 other boys smile and wave at me and I just smile in return. They're pretty nice people.

"What are you watching?" Chooki asks.

"The Blacklist." I reply shyly.

Mr. Nash eyes widen.

"Why are you watching that kind of show!? It's really bloody and you shouldn't be watching it!" He exclaims.

I turn to face Mr. Nash.

"I really like this show and nothing can make me stop watching it, no matter how bloody or gory it is." I respond curtly.

I return to face the tv and start watching it. Right now Red is poring Vodka on some random dude I don't know. Red puts a cigar in the guys mouth, knowing that if the light cigar touches his skin, he'd be set on fire.

"The suspense is killing me." The character says.

He shoots the guy in the head, killing him instantly. I chuckle at the scene and the others watched in horror.

"Wow, just wow." Ceylan mutters.

"Okay then." Says Toxsa.

"Down to business." Mr. Nash says seriously. "Would you like to be adopted by me?"

I freeze and look at Mr. Nash. He'd want to adopt me? I think for a moment but I already know my answer.

"Sure!" I chirped.

He smiles and nods.

"Alright! I'll go get the adoption papers!" And with that, he leaves the room, and leaving me with the boys.

"Soooo... What do you like to do in your spare time?" Asks Ceylan.

"We'll I like to play video games, draw, read books, play soccer and basketball, and daydream!" I say with excitement.

Apparently I surprised the boys because when I looked back to them, their jaws were dropped open. The first one to snap out of their daze was Guren.

"Really! Wow! That's like the combination of all we like together." He exclaims.

Guren comes closer and sits down next to me. I grab Guren by the shoulders, surprising him.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He asks.

I stare deep into his eyes as he nervously looks at me. I kiss him on the cheek and blushes a bright bright red, almost as red as his hair! I smirk. This is going to be fun.


	3. Very important AN

Hi there! I know that you haven't heard from me in a while so I decided to write this for you all. I'm having terrible time trying to think of ideas for Guren's New Sister as well as the Blade Alchemist. I HATE writer's block! If you guys have ANY ideas for me for the next chapters, please review or PM me right away! I would surely appricate it a lot! Also remember when I told you that I'd be sharing this account with my friend? She said that whenever she gets an idea, she'll give it to write. I'm kind of her editor now! So she and I will definitely be posting more stuff soon! Have a safe and jolly Christmas. Happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I've decided to change my name in this, so now my name is Yuuki. GOMEN! I am SO sorry for waiting this long to update! Disclaimer: I don't own Tenkai Knights, but I wish I did!**

* * *

Guren's New Sister

**Chapter 2 **

Mr. Nash walks back in with adoption forms all filled out.

"Ready to go?" he asked all of us.

I nod eagerly. I HATE hospital, so that's why I try to not to get sick to often. All the smell of disinfectics and death all around. I shiver at the thought.

"Are you cold?" asks Guren.

I look at him with my sharp eyes.

"No. I'm fine, I just don't like hospitals." I tell him.

Guren shrugs and goes back to talking to his friend Ceylan. We walk out of the hospital to a sky blue car. We all pile into the car, with me and Mr. Nash in the front, and the boys squished in the back. It was pretty silent for a little while, until Ceylan asks me something.

"What is wrong with your parents?" he asks me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask Ceylan, stunned.

I turn back to face him and hear his explanation on his question.

"I mean, why would your parents abuse you?"

I look at him, my green orbs widening at the thought of my abuse. Then I pull on my poker face and shrug.

**Ceylan's POV **

I immediately regret asking that question as soon as it leaves my mouth. Yuuki turns back to face me. She wants to hear my question again.

"I mean, why would your parents abuse you?" I ask, wincing at the harshness of my words.

Yuuki looks at me with wide eyes and pulls on a poker face. She shrugs.

"I dunno. My parents loved to death when I was little, but then they started to abuse me when I was around 5. It was just a sudden change. I really didn't understand why. Then it was like that for years until the police came and took me away from them." she said, with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I mutter.

"No, it's fine. I was planning to tell you guys anyway!" she says cheerfully, turning back around.

**Yuuki's POV **

"No, it's fine. I was planing to tell you guys anyway!" I say, lying to him by using a fake cheerful tone.

I turn back around and sigh in relief. We pull up to a nice two story house with lots windows. All of us get out of the car and Mr. Nash takes my hand. I look up at him and he smiles.

"This is where we live," he says to me."Now you'll be living here too!"

I smile at him and Guren opens the front door.

"Guren, will you show Yuuki where her room is?" Mr. Nash asks him.

"Sure!" says Guren, taking me by the arm, pulling me up the swirling staircase.

We walk down the hallway and Guren stops me at a door on the right side of the hallway.

"This is your room. We can find a day where all of us can get decorations for your room." Guren tells me as we open the door.

Inside of the room is beige and white. In the corner of the room, my bed is there with brown sheets. A fluffy beige pillow is on top of the sheets. I smile as I walk into the room, twirling around to get a better view.

"I would only like posters, I don't want to change the colors." I smile.

* * *

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier! I don't know why this took my so long to write. I have Wattpad and this to keep track of, so its really hard to update because I'm working on so many things at a time! I have a lot of stories on Wattpad, so if you want to check them out, I would surely appericate it! Thank you so much for waiting for this to come out! Have a wonderful day! **

**Yuuki ;) **


End file.
